


Answers

by PortalPanda



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalPanda/pseuds/PortalPanda
Summary: Contains spoilers for the Steven Universe: Wanted special. Back on Earth Steven wants answers but is almost too tired to ask. Greg tells him what he does know. Father son cuteness because I want the beans to rest and be happy.





	Answers

Steven and Greg are nestled comfortably in the back of the van. The back doors are open, granting the two of them a breathtaking view of the sun setting over the beach, and Greg softly strums his guitar, playing whatever come to mind as Steven dozes at his side. They’ve been sitting like this for hours, and after a hectic five days of thinking he would never see his son again, Greg is in heaven. 

Poor Steven is still wiped out after everything that’s happened: he wants to go back to Homeworld, to visit Lars and help the Gems figure out what they’re going to do next, but everyone wants him to get some rest, and Greg is never letting him out of his sight again- much less off planet. So instead Steven has spent the day with Greg, cocooned in a duvet and nestled at his father’s side, snoring softly as he naps on and off. 

The music stops as Steven begins to wake, shifting next to him and making a small noise of protest at the sudden light in his eyes. The wave of love and protection Greg feels as he watches all of this is almost too much. He’s _ so lucky  _ to have this kid- he’s  _ so lucky _ his kid is okay.

“Dad?” Steven feels small as he looks up at him with sleepy eyes. “When I was on trial… on Homeworld…” He looks away. “I learned some things about Pink Diamond that I'd never heard before.” Greg isn’t sure he wants to hear this, but he knows that Steven needs to get it out. “It's starting to sound more and more like… like Mom didn't do it. She didn't shatter her.”

He looks hopefully up at Greg.

“What do you think?”

Something clenches in his chest.

“Sorry Stewball,” He gives an apologetic frown as he gently tousles his son’s hair. “All I really know is that your Mom didn’t like to talk about it.” 

Steven sighs.

“It doesn't make sense.” He nuzzles Greg’s arm as he frowns. “It really sounds like she couldn't have done it, but she  _ said _ she did. The Gems  _ told  _ me she did.” He wrings his hands under the blankets. “Why would they lie to me? Why would Mom take responsibility for a horrible crime she didn't commit?”

Greg wraps an arm around Steven’s shoulders and hugs him, hard.

“Probably for the same reason you did.”

Steven blinks up at him, guilt and realization shining in his eyes. 

“She was protecting someone else.” He says heavily. “But who?”

Greg shakes his head.

“I don't know.” 

They sit in silence for a moment, listening to the gulls call across the beach.

“Listen, Steven, I know you want answers, and I really wish I could give them to you.” He offers an apologetic smile and Steven returns it. “But it’s important to remember that, whether or not we like them- or even understand them- your Mother had her reasons for everything she did. If she was lying about something like this, it must’ve been for a pretty good one.” At that they exchange a frown. “I’m sure you’ll get the answers eventually; I’m just... not sure you’re going to like them. Some questions are better left unanswered, you know?” Steven nods slowly, thoughtfully. Greg smiles. “Just remember that- no matter what happens- you can always come talk to me, about anything. Okay?”

Steven smiles sleepily as he wraps around his father’s arm.

“Thanks, Dad. I will.”


End file.
